


Wierzysz, że Cię kocham?

by noemiharpia



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Water Fight, sex in torbus
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9948776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: PROMPT przeniesiony z wattpadLilo coś inspirowanego wather fight ;-)jakieś śmieszne sceny w garderobie. Późnij Li i Lou zostają sami w Torbusie.





	

**Liam:**

 

Przygotowujemy się do kolejnego koncertu OTRA tour, dzisiaj Santa Clara. Jeszcze ostatnie poprawki stroju i fryzur. Za chwilę wyjdziemy na scenę, a ja jestem kompletnie rozkojarzony. Przez fakt, że jeden z moich przyjaciół nadal pomyka sobie bez koszulki i wykłóca się ze stylistką.

\- Nie założę kolejny raz tank-topu! Na każdym koncercie je mam. Chce normalny T-shirt.- Błagam w myślach niech on założy już coś na siebie, bo inaczej mogę mieć mały problem. Kobieta jest uparta i Louis z niezadowoleniem wkłada na siebie luźną bluzkę. Niestety nie wiele mi to pomaga: ubrany czy nie i tak wygląda zajebiście. Ja pewnie znowu jak ten idiota się na niego zagapię i pomylę słowa piosenki. Paul informuję nas, że za pięć minut wchodzimy. Dobra Liam, myślę, skup się. Mamy do zagrania koncert, nie czas teraz na fantazjowanie o kumplu. Mój wewnętrzny monolog przerywa sam obiekt zainteresowania. Siada koło mnie na kanapie i obejmuję ramieniem.

\- Co jest Li?- Pyta zaniepokojony- Jesteś dzisiaj jakiś nie swój? Co się dzieję?- Brakuję mi jeszcze tego żeby zaczął coś podejrzewać.

\- Nic, może jestem trochę zmęczony psychicznie całym tym szumem. Będziemy mieć parę dni wolnego to mi przejdzie.- Kogo ja próbuję przekonać. Przesuwa dłonią po moich plecach, a mnie przechodzą dreszcze.

\- Rozumiem... co powiesz na spokojny wieczór w torbusie? Jakieś piwo?- Nie ma szans, żebym odmówił takiej propozycji gdzie cała jego uwaga będzie skupiona na mnie. Wiem, że jestem tylko przyjacielem..., ale miło, gdy nie muszę się nim dzielić.

\- Jak dla mnie brzmi świetnie.- Odpowiadam i słyszę wesoły chichot Nialla. Ten blond upierdliwiec, jako jedyny wie, że zakochałem się w Tomlinsonie. Po prostu kiedyś miałem wszystkiego dość... Najebałem się... film mi się urwał. Zarzygałem swoje mieszkanie, siebie i Horana, który akurat przyszedł mnie odwiedzić. Oczywiście wydusił ze mnie przyczynę doprowadzenia się do takiego stanu. Od tego czasu nie ma szans, żeby przegapił jakąkolwiek interakcję między mną a Tommo. Zachowuję się jak jedna z naszych fanek.

\- Rozumiem, że mamy nie czuć się zaproszeni?- Wtrąca się Harry, i to by było tyle, jeśli chodzi o sam na sam. Louis chcę mu odpowiedzieć, ale wołają nas na scenę.

 

 

Przez cały koncert wodzę szczenięcym spojrzeniem za tym wariatem. Wiem, że prawdopodobnie wymyśli dzisiaj jakiś dowcip, poznaję to po tych złośliwych uśmieszkach. Kolejna piosenka i zanim się orientuję jestem oblany wodą.

\- Aaaaaa!!! Kurwa!! Nie znowu. Loooouis nie żyjesz!- przegiął tym razem. Rozumiem trochę, ale ten skurczybyk wylał na mnie wiaderko wody! Normalnie czuję się jak jakaś miss mokrego podkoszulka... Ja pierdole jeszcze cycków mi brakuję. Po chwili obaj mamy więcej mokrych rzeczy niż suchych. Szybko wpadamy za kulisy i zakładamy zapasowe koszulki. Po dwóch minutach jesteśmy z powrotem na scenie. Ni i Harry coś do siebie szepczą patrząc na nas dziwnie... chyba wolę nie wiedzieć.

\- Śpiewamy No Control- informuje nas Hazza mrugając do Louisa. Wcale nie czuje się zazdrosny... wcale. Są przyjaciółmi, mimo że ich relacja na początku zespołu mogła wyglądać dwuznacznie. To, dlatego, że Styles był najbardziej przerażony całym show biznesem z nas wszystkich, Louis wziął sobie za cel opiekę nad nim. Teraz, gdy najmłodszy z nas radzi sobie samodzielnie, aż tak tego nie widać. Więź między nimi pozostała. Czasami mam wrażenie, że potrafią sobie czytać w myślach... Co do utworu, to nie mam pojęcia jak dałem radę napisać z Louisem piosenkę o takiej tematyce i nie rzucić się na niego. Mistrz samokontroli to ja.

 

 

**Louis:**

Przez cały koncert jestem skupiony na Liamie, czy to było Little Things czy No control. Cały czas mój wzrok ucieka w jego kierunku. Naprawdę nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło do oblania go wodą... Jego biała koszulka przyklejająca się do mięśni. Będę miał przez to problem z utrzymaniem rąk przy sobie dzisiejszego wieczoru. Gdy zmienialiśmy bluzki dokładnie zlustrowałem wzrokiem jego ciało. Kurwa, nie ma szans żebym się dzisiaj opanował. Z drugiej strony czasami wydaję mi się, że on też nie patrzy na mnie jak na resztę. Postanawiam, że spróbuję najwyżej zrzucę winę na alkohol. Koniec koncertu jest jak zbawienie. Kocham muzykę i naszych fanów, ale po dwóch godzinach bezustannego skakania, biegania mam dość. Pilnie potrzebuje prysznica inaczej ktoś może umrzeć od mojego zapachu. Gdy jesteśmy już odświeżeni i przebrani siadamy w garderobie. Czekamy aż największy tłum się ulotni. Tak jest po prostu prościej i bezpieczniej. Przekonaliśmy się niejednokrotnie, że niektórzy są nieobliczalni. Kiedyś jakaś dziewczyna złapała Liama za ucho i trzymała tak mocno, że Paul musiał interweniować. Biedak przez tydzień miał ślady po paznokciach na skórze. Rozkładam się na fotelu bezmyślnie gapiąc w ścianę i zastanawiając się jak to dzisiaj rozegrać.

\- Lou!- Krzyczy Hazz

\- Co?- Pytam zdezorientowany.

\- Chyba wolę nie wiedzieć, o czym tak intensywnie myślałeś, że nie słyszałeś, co do ciebie mowie.- Uśmiecha się zaczepnie- Pytałem, czy wychodzisz ze mną i Niallem do klubu?- Nie odpowiadam na jego pytanie tylko przenoszę spojrzenie na Liama.

\- A ty?- Pytam

\- Nie dam rady nigdzie dziś wyjść, ale jak chcesz iść to się nie krępuj.- Mówi spokojnie, ale z lekkim smutkiem. Nie ma pieprzonej mowy, że zostawię go dla imprezy.

\- Mamy plany.- Uśmiecham się szeroko- Ty nie idziesz, więc ja też nie.- Słyszę parsknięcie Harry'ego. Gromie go wzrokiem. Powiedziałem temu idiocie o tym, co czuje do Li. Nie wiem czy to był dobry pomysł. Widzę jak szepcze coś do Nialla. Jak nic mu powiedział. Zabiję gówniarza! Mój atak furii przerywa zadowolony głos Payno.

\- Cieszę się, jestem wykończony, ale nie koniecznie chciałem zostawać sam.- Wracam spojrzeniem do niego i uśmiecham się ciepło. Odwzajemnia ten gest i przez chwilę szczerzymy się do siebie. Przerywa nam błysk flesza, to Blondi bawi się w fotografa.

\- No i co zrobiłeś Niall?!- Burzy się Styles.

\- Spokojnie, mamy to na zdjęciu.- Teraz jestem już pewien: Niall wie. Zaskakuję mnie jego szeroki uśmiech i mrugnięcie.

Ochroniarze prowadzą nas do dwóch samochodów. Ni wiesza mi się na szyi i szepcze:

\- Nie spierdol tego Tommo.- Zanim zdążam mu odpowiedzieć zostaję wciśnięty do samochodu obok Liama.

 

 

Niecałe pół godziny później wchodzimy na parking jakiegoś kolejnego hotelu. Widzę mój tymczasowy dom: nasz tourbus. Zamykamy się w środku, od razu rzucam się w kierunku niewielkiej lodówki i wyjmuję z niej po dwa piwa i pół butelki Whisky. Siadam z tym obok Li na podłodze. Plecy oparte mamy o kanapę, nasze nogi się stykają. Podaję mu do połowy napełnioną szklankę.

\- Myślałem, że miało być piwo?

\- Miało... ale myślę, że na dzisiaj to za mało.- Mówię cicho. W odpowiedzi słyszę tylko westchniecie, a w mojej głowie pojawiają się od razu obrazy sytuacji, w których mógłbym jeszcze usłyszeć jak wzdycha, ewentualnie jęczy i przeklina. Kurwa! Za szybko Tommo...Przez jakiś czas prowadzimy zwykłą wesołą rozmowę: o tym, co się działo dzisiaj na koncercie. Mocniejszy trunek jest już wypity, i zbieramy się za piwo. A Liam trochę się odprężył, nie wygląda już na przybitego i zmęczonego. Jego oczy błyszczą, mam cichą nadzieję, że nie jest to tylko zasługa alkoholu, ale też mojej skromnej osoby.

-A widziałeś tą dziewczynę z tym ogromnym, różowym transparentem?- Oczywiście, że takiego neonowego koloru nie dało się przeoczyć. Nie zwracałem jednak uwagi na to, co tam piszę...

\- Widziałem, ale nie czytałem..- Payno wybucha śmiechem.

\- Może to i lepiej... jeszcze zechciałbyś spełnić jej życzenie?- Droczy się, a mnie coraz bardziej intryguję, co tam pisało.

\- Kolejna propozycja małżeństwa?- Zdarzyło się to już parę razy.

\- Nie- stanowcza odpowiedź- mam zdjęcie- podaję mi swój telefon. Patrzę i nie wierzę na tym plakacie widnieje napis: „ Louis pokaż dupę".- Li widząc moją reakcję śmieję się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Są coraz oryginalniejsze...- mamrocze, nadal w szoku.- Nie rozumiem tej obsesji na punkcie mojego tyłka...

-Jeżeli mam być szczery, to coś w tym jest.- Mówi z uśmiechem, a ja zachłystuję się powietrzem. On właśnie komplementował moją dupę czy mi się tylko wydawało...

\- Coo?

\- To co słyszałeś.- Odpowiada i chcę mi uciec, ale nie ma takiej opcji. Chwytam go za rękę i przyciągam w swoją stronę, a że nie jesteśmy do końca trzeźwi Przewraca się na mnie. Co idealnie wykorzystuję: Całuję go, on to odwzajemnia. Jak zajebiście... mój język przesuwa się po jego podniebieniu i policzkach, a gdy on instynktownie odpowiada tym samym nie potrafię powstrzymać jęku. Niestety musimy zaczerpnąć powietrza. Patrzę w jego oczy i widzę przerażenie, delikatnie przesuwam ręką po jego policzku.

\- Louis,- mówi cicho- przepraszam, nie powinienem był.

-Nie masz, za co...

\- To moja wina, wszystko przez ...- zacina się, a ja desperacko potrzebuje dowiedzieć się reszty.

\- Liam- mówię poważnie, kreśląc uspakajające wzory na jego plecach- Przez co?

\- Nie każ mi tego mówić..- Zamyka oczy- nie rób sobie ze mnie żartów Lou.-

\- Powiedz, proszę- mówię cicho, nadal trzymając go w ramionach.

\- Dlaczego mnie do tego zmuszasz! To wszystko popsuję!- chwila ciszy, wzmacniam uścisk na jego ramieniu.- Zakochałem się w tobie, to chciałeś usłyszeć. Teraz możesz mnie już puścić- zniża głos do szeptu, a po jego policzku płynie łza. Scałowuję ją delikatnie, następnie spoglądam mu w oczy.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham Li- mówię spokojnym, poważnym tonem i modlę się o to by mi uwierzył.

-Niemożliwe- szarpię się- Błagam nie śmiej się ze mnie Louis.

\- To nie jest żart, jak mam Ci to udowodnić?- Pytam i przewracam nas tak, że on leży na podłodze a ja pochylam się nad nim z rękami po obu stronach jego głowy. Przestaję się wiercić i patrzy na mnie z nadzieją, uśmiecham się szeroko. Pochylam się i zostawiam na jego gardle malinkę,

\- Za każdym razem, kiedy widziałem Cię z kimś innym chciałem to zrobić.- Mówię ochrypłym głosem. Następnie zdejmuję jego koszulkę i pochylam się, aby pozbawić go jakichkolwiek wątpliwości, co do moich uczuć. Łączę nasze wargi, potem również języki. Kiedy zaczyna niepewnie odpowiadać, mam ochotę skakać pod sufit. Odrywamy się od siebie, a ja zostawiam mokrą ścieżkę w dół jego klatki piersiowej i przez mięśnie brzucha. Docieram do spodni, odpinam i podnoszę na niego pytające spojrzenie, odpowiada mi wzrok pełen pożądania. Zsuwam z niego odrobinę jeansy wraz z bokserkami. Chwytam w dłoń jego penisa i zaczynam poruszać, na co on jęczy moje imię.

Od teraz to moja ulubiona melodia. Przesuwam kciukiem po główce i czuje wilgoć. Pochylam się i całuję go po całej długości następnie przejeżdżam końcówką języka po żyle i zataczam kółka na czubku.

\- Louis- słyszę jego szept. Łącze nasze dłonie i wsuwam sobie jego kolegę do ust.

 

 

**Liam:**

Nie wierzę: Louis odpuścił sobie imprezę, żeby zostać ze mną. Może jednak on... Nie bądź idiotą Liam, upominam się w myślach, Po prostu chce być dobrym przyjacielem. Rozdzielamy się z chłopakami przy samochodach. W szybkim tempie docieramy do Tourbusa. Louis podaję mi alkohol i nie jest to piwo. To nie najlepszy pomysł żebym w jego towarzystwie pił coś mocniejszego. Po opróżnieniu butelki czuję, że w mojej głowie panuję błogi spokój, niczym się już nie przejmuję. Zresztą gadamy o błahych rzeczach, śmiejemy się z dzisiejszego koncertu. To, że pokazałem mu zdjęcie tego transparentu jeszcze rozumiem, jego mina była bezcenna, ale to, co powiedziałem potem... Zdaję się, że mój mózg postanowił się na chwilę wyłączyć. Widzę szok na jego twarzy, ale potwierdzam to, co powiedziałem i chcę się odsunąć. Przytrzymuję mnie w miejscu, tracę równowagę i ląduję na nim. Następne, co rejestruję to, że się całujemy. Nie mam ochoty tego przerywać, bo wiem, że wszystko zjebałem. Niestety człowiek potrzebuję tlenu do życia. Zaczynam się nieporadnie tłumaczyć i przepraszać. Nie wygląda wcale na złego, zmusza mnie do przyznania się do zakochania w nim. Teraz jestem pewny, że mnie wyśmieje i odepchnie, ale zamiast tego słyszę:

\- Ja ciebie też kocham Li- Nie wierze mu, na pewno tylko ze mnie żartuję. Nie daję za wygraną, przygwożdża mnie do podłogi, jego ręce są po obu stronach mojej głowy. Uparcie patrzy mi w oczy, pochyla się i zasysa skórę na mojej szyi. Wiem, że pojawi się tam malinka.

\- Za każdym razem, kiedy widziałem Cię z kimś innym chciałem to zrobić.- Mówi i kolejna porcja nadziei zalewa mój umysł. Po raz drugi łączy nasze usta, na początku nie reaguję, ale gdy zaciska zęby na mojej dolnej wardze by następnie złagodzić ukąszenie językiem zaczynam oddawać każdy pocałunek. Czuję jak się uśmiecha. Znowu to pierdolone powietrze, ale tym razem nie odsuwa się ode mnie tylko przenosi się z pieszczotami na moją szyję, tors i brzuch aż do linii spodni. Sprawnie odpina zamek, podnosi głowę i patrzy mi w oczy. Nie odwracam wzroku, zagryzam wargę i czekam na jego kolejny ruch. Moje spodnie i bokserki idą kawałek w dół, błagam żeby nikt nam teraz nie przerwał. Jego ręka przejeżdża parę razy po moim członku, a ja nie potrafię robić nic innego jak jęczeć jego imię. Kciukiem zatacza kółka na główce. Tego, co dzieję się potem w ogóle się nie spodziewałam. Składa krótkie pocałunki na całej długości penisa, przejeżdża językiem po żyle i główce, a ja zmieniam się w jeden wielki bałagan, nie kontroluję swoich reakcji, ani dźwięków wypływających z ust. pieszczotami doprowadza mnie na skraj szaleństwa, Zaciskam palce w jego włosach.

\- Louis..- Szepczę. Nie wiem nawet, o co proszę, ale zdaję się, że on wie. Wkłada sobie mojego penisa do ust. Zasysa i krąży językiem wokoło. Wypycham biodra do góry, odrobinę się krztusi i przytrzymuję mnie rękami przy podłodze. Drażni zębami wrażliwy organ, wsuwa go do połowy i zasysa. Całkowicie wyjmuję go z ust, ale ręką cały czas porusza po moim przyjacielu.

\- Teraz wierzysz?- Pyta zadziornie i końcówką języka dotyka szczeliny na główce członka.

\- T-tak- sapię- Lou, proszę...- Zabiera rękę z moich bioder i zaczyna rytmicznie poruszać głową w dół i w górę. Na chwilę zwalnia i zębami przejeżdża po penisie, wyginam ciało łuk, bo to drażni i irytuję... nacisk na zbyt wrażliwej główce. Jestem już, blisko by na niego warknąć, albo odepchnąć, ale zabiera ząbki i z powrotem bierze go głęboko, parę razy uderza o tylną ściankę gardła. Dochodzę z głośnym krzykiem, czuję dreszcze przebiegające po całym ciele. Przełyka wszystko i patrzy mi w oczy z wesołymi iskierkami. Łączy nasze wargi a ja mogę poczuć na jego języku swój smak. Sapię na to uczucie, zrywam z niego koszulkę i zachłannie badam dłońmi rozgrzaną skórę. To wciąż za mało, on jest za daleko... czekałem na to tyle czasu, tyle pilnowania swoich gestów. Do diabła z samokontrolą, teraz już nic nie jest w stanie nas zatrzymać.

 

Parę minut później obaj jesteśmy już nadzy, bez żadnego skrępowania milimetr po milimetrze poznajemy swoje ciała. Czuję, że znowu zaczynam się podniecać, ale hej jestem zdrowym dwudziestoparolatkiem, Louis również... możemy to jakoś wykorzystać, że nadal możemy dojść więcej niż raz... Na starość będziemy musieli się ograniczać.

-Liam?- wiem o co pyta, kiwam głową.

\- Tylko wolałbym jednak łóżko...- mruczę, bo jakkolwiek jest mi przyjemnie to podłoga nie robi się wygodniejsza. Ze śmiechem przenosimy się na najbliższą pryczę. Naprawdę nie wiem czyją. Louis chwilę czegoś szuka na materacu nad nami. Ze zwycięskim okrzykiem wraca do mnie z lubrykantem i prezerwatywami. Praktycznie rzuca się na mnie i czule całuję. Szybko przejeżdża językiem przez moją klatkę piersiową, następnie rozszerza moje nogi i zatacza kręgi przy moim wejściu, wsuwa język do środka i wycofuję. Parę minut później wbija we mnie palec, delikatnie porusza. Boli, ale nie ma tragedii. Dodaję kolejny a ja sapię z zaskoczenia, całuję mnie jakiś czas jednocześnie coraz szybciej poruszając ręką. Po jakimś czasie odprężam się, a Lou wkłada trzeci palec. Chwilę czeka, drugą ręką przesuwa po moim penisie. Zaczyna pieścić mnie palcami palcami aż trafia w prostatę, a ja podkulam palce z przyjemności.

\- Lou, przestań się bawić- sapię. Dwa razy nie trzeba mu powtarzać. Już po chwili pokrywa swój członek lubrykantem i delikatnie się we mnie wsuwa. Moje nogi lądują na jego ramionach, Wychodzi ze mnie do połowy by po chwili pchnąć z powrotem. Ból i przyjemność tworzą dla mnie mieszankę wybuchową.

 

 

** Louis: **

Nie wierze, że to wszystko nie jest jedną, wielką, alkoholową halucynacją. Chłopak którego kocham prawie od początku istnienia zespołu odwzajemnia moje uczucia. Chwilę wcześniej doprowadziłem go do orgazmu, a teraz wbijam się w jego wnętrze. Muszę użyć resztki samokontroli, żeby nie przyspieszyć. Ostatnie czego chce to sprawić mu więcej bólu niż to konieczne. Poruszam się powoli, gdy jego mięśnie się rozluźniają przyspieszam. Wbijam się w niego raz za razem, czując formułujące się ciepło w podbrzuszu. Zmieniam kont starając się znaleźć splot nerwów. Przytrzymuję się jego nóg i wchodzę w niego mocniej niż wcześniej.

\- Louis! Tam... Ja pierdole...- Nareszcie. Każdym kolejnym pchnięciem trafiam, a on wiję się pode mną szepcząc i krzycząc moje imię. Wiem, że nie wytrzymam już długo... ale to jest tak zajebiste. Zaczynam dodatkowo stymulować jego członek. Czuję już swój budujący się orgazm, jeszcze parę pchnięć i spuszczam się w jego wnętrzu z głośnym krzykiem. Miejmy nadzieję, że nikogo nie było w promieniu kilometra... Ostatni raz trafiam w jego czuły punkt i przejeżdżam palcami przez główkę jego penisa. Chwilę później unosi się na materacu i on również dochodzi. Moja dłoń pokryta jest białą lepką mazią. Wysuwam się z niego i z jękiem opadam obok niego na łóżko.

-To co druga runda pod prysznicem?- Pytam z uśmiechem.

\- Daj mi moment, kochanie.- Sapie zadowolony. Po chwili obaj się śmiejemy. Moja głowa spoczywa na jego piersi. Słyszę rytmiczne bicie jego serca. Zasypiam ukołysany tym dźwiękiem.

 

 

Budzę się jakiś czas później, a raczej zostaję obudzony przez ciepłą dłoń na mojej rosnącej erekcji.

\- Li-Liam?- jęczę, wypychając biodra w górę.

\- Mówiłeś coś o drugiej rundzie, prawda?- Uśmiecha się- Nadal aktualne?

\- Tak.- tyle jestem w stanie z siebie wydusić gdy jego usta przejeżdżają po wrażliwym penisie. Przestaję, a ja sapie z niezadowoleniem. Słyszę jak chichocze, a chwilę później czuję jak całuję wewnętrzną stronę moich ud jednocześnie wsuwając we mnie pierwszy palec. Rozciąga mnie cierpliwie i powoli nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na moje pospieszanie. Gdy w końcu mam go całego w sobie, potrzebuję chwili na przyzwyczajenie. Zaplatam nogi wokół jego bioder i ciągnę w dół do pocałunku.

\- Możesz.- mówię gdy odrywamy się od siebie. Jego powolne dokładne pchnięcia doprowadzają mnie do szaleństwa. Gdy przyspiesza przejeżdżam mu paznokciami po plecach, ale się nie skarży... Wydaję mi się, że to jeszcze bardziej go podnieca, mocniej wchodzi. Po paru trafieniach w moją prostatę orgazm rozchodzi się po moim ciele, a na naszych torsach rozlewa się moja sperma, wbijam zęby w jego ramię by stłumić głośny krzyk. Niedługo późnej Li również jest na szczycie. Wychodzi ze mnie i pozbywa się zużytej prezerwatywy.

\- Powinniśmy iść pod prysznic, ale nie mam siły.- Jęczę.

\- Ta...-mówi sennie.-Później- patrzy mi w oczy- Wierze Ci, że mnie kochasz. A ty wierzysz mi?- Całuję go i z rzadką u mnie powagą odpowiadam.

\- Tak.

 

*******

Nawet nie wiem kiedy zasypiamy, ale pobudka jest dość ciekawa. Otwieram oczy i widzę roześmianych Nialla i Harry'ego

\- Widzę, że sobie wszystko wyjaśniliście?- Pyta rozbawiony Niall. Budzę Liama delikatnym kuksańcem.

\- Co jest, kochanie?-Mruczy. Zanim zdążam odpowiedzieć słyszymy przerażony głos Hazzy.

\- Czy to jest kurwa moje łóżko?!!


End file.
